I'll Fight for you
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Remy leaves Rouge with a promise to return, but never does. Rouge takes matters into her own hands and decideds to fight for love.
1. Chapter 1

Just a random story...Not sure where it's going.

* * *

"…But if you can look in my eyes and tell me we'll be all right, If you promise never to leave, you just might make me believe…" Rogue sighed as the song played on the radio. Two year, Remy had walked out her life two years ago. He'd sworn that he'd come back for her, that he just had to straighten things out with the guild and he'd come back to her. He swore that when he came back they'd get married and spend the rest of their lives wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm a fool." Rogue sighed as she pulled away from the institute. In the background, she could see Kitty and Kurt waving good-bye with a couple of the others. Jamie was sobbing into a large stuffed bear as he watched her mustang reach the gates.

Two years, She'd been waiting for him for two years with no sign that he was ever coming back for her. Until, about three months ago when she'd received a battered post-card in Remy's soft flowing scrawl.

'_I'm sorry'_ It didn't say anything else, but it broke Rouge. She'd lain around the mansion feeling sorry for herself, until she'd decided to give up and get away. She'd spent the last month and a half getting everything in order and now she was off. She'd rented a small apartment in London, with Warren and Betsy's help she'd managed to get a job at Worthington industries. Logan was disgruntled and sitting in the passenger seat of the car. He hadn't spoken to her since she'd told everyone that she was leaving. His normal gruff fatherly attitude had turned into a cold militant like attitude. He hated that she was leaving but would stop her from doing what she wanted. It wasn't a long drive to the airport but the silence in the car seemed to stretch out forever, broken only by the song in the background.

"If you promise never to leave, you just might make me…believe…" Rouge shook the tears from her eyes as she pulled into the loop of the airport.

" You okay kid?" It was the first time he'd spoke to her in a very long time.

"I'm alright, Logan, I'm just scared." Rouge pulled into a white zone and stopped the car. She looked at him for a second before sighing and getting out of the car. He'd placed all of her bags on the small luggage cart by the time he got out of the car.

"Here, Rouge, This will make life a little easier." From his coat pocket he pulled out thick roll of bills.

"Logan, where the heck did you get that?" Rogue's eyes were wide in confusion

"It was left in my care by Gumbo. He wanted you to have it in case anything happened to him." Logan tried to hand her the cash, but stopped when Rouge let out a soft watery chuckle.

"One second I think I'm over that swamp rat and the next he does something that makes me fall in love with him all over again. Why can't he just leave me alone Logan?"

"Darling, You have got it all wrong. Is that why you're running, because you want to forget him?" Logan placed the cash back in his pocket and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to forget him Logan, I want to be able to breath again. I don't want to spend another night in that house knowing that he's never coming back for me, I want to spend the rest of my life in his arms or dead." Logan sighed and wrapped the sobbing girl in his arms, pulling her to his chest.

"You're going about this all wrong. If you want him in your life you have to fight for him, not give up. I've never known you to give up on anything you want. So why give up now?" Logan embraced her and pulled out something different from his other pocket.

"This is a ticket to the New Orleans airport. I don't know if you'll be able to find him, but if you want to try, I'm giving you the chance." Rouge pulled back from him and looked at the airplane ticket that was in his hand.

"I want to fight Logan." She grabbed the bag that contained her clothes, the ticket, and tookthe roll of cash from his...then walked away from him.

Logan looked at the four other bags that she'd left on the floor and smiled as he placed them back in the trunk of the car.

Rouge looked at the ticket in front of her. Her flight was leaving in a few minuets. Rushing through the terminal; she made it just as they were calling final boarding. Every seat on the plan was filled, and the narrow coach seats made her nervous. Her mutation had given her a natural aversion to other people. Irene had prepared her for her mutation by making her ware clothes that covered her completely. So, she'd never had to crave human contact, because she'd never truly known what it was. Remy was the only person, other than Logan, who'd made the effort to get in, to reach past her power and touch her despite the risk. Yeah, Kurt and Kitty were her very best friends but they were hesitant to lay their hands on her untouchable body, even if she was completely covered. Remy had always grabbed her hands and played with her hair, given her hugs when the world just became too heavy. Logan had always made the effort to touch her. When they were having conversations, He'd place his hand on her shoulder or sling his arm across her shoulders. The plane was stuffy but she ignored it and pushed her fear to the furthest corner of her mind.

She thought only of Remy and her resolve was as hard as diamonds when the plane touched down in New Orleans. She stepped into the oppressive heat with a grimace but welcomed the humidity as a comforting blanket that reminded her of her childhood. She hailed a Taxi and headed into town. It wasn't long before she was checked into an upscale hotel in the heart of New Orleans.

Rogue laid herself down on the bed, Remy's psyche floated to the surface of her mind.

' '_Allo Chère! What yah' doin''ere in N'awlins? Come ta' see ol' Remy? You'll not find hi'm' 'ere. He live jus' down de' street._' Rogue's head shot up. Maybe this would be easier than she thought. Getting up she walked from the room. She'd only gone half a block when the psyche spoke again.

' _Dats' de' place. Ya' should go inside.' _Rogue smiled and walked toward door of a small house smashed between two large buildings. When she reached the door she knocked, but no one answered. Trying the doorknob, she realized it was locked.

' _Oh, Chère. I know you are more clever dan dis', but Remy tired of waitin' de key est sur la plant. Dat' one right dere'.' _Rogue shook her head and laughed. She reached down, removed the key, and opened the door.

'_Thank you, Remy_.' She felt Remy's psyche smile and wave as it faded back into her mind.

The house was empty and decorated just as she expect Remy do decorate. It was all in clean hard wood, and the walls were paint red, the same red as his eyes. The accents were all black. It was him, down to the very last dish in the cupboard. She explored the house of quiet feet. She found herself in his bedroom. The bed was mussed and his scent clung to everything in the place. As she looked at the bed, she felt sleep overtake her sore and tired body. She barely had the strength to kick of her shoes before she fell asleep. It was a little after three in the morning, when Rogue woke to the sound of someone coming into the bedroom. Keeping her body perfectly still she watched Remy as he moved around the room. He seemed to be on autopilot turning on lights and taking of his duster. It wasn't until he'd removed his shirt and started on his pants that she made a noise. Remy turned to her, his eyes smoldering with rage. At first, Rogue felt like she had made a mistake…did he really hate her that much. However, when he recognized who was currently in his bed his face lit up.

"Chère, How you get in 'ere?" Rogue sat up in bed letting the sheet slid down her body. Though she was fully clothed, Remy followed the sheets slow progress before it landed softly in her lap.

"You helped me, or your psyche did. Logan gave me the money you left for me and told me that I should fight for you…that's what I'm here to do! I love you, Remy. With everything that I am…I want you in my life." Remy's face was awash with pain; Rouge was about to ask what was wrong when a petite feminine voice called through the door.

" Remy, Darlin', you'd best 'urry. Ya' know 'ow upset I get when ya' make me wait. I wan' taget my handson 'datbeau body of yours." Remy turned and called toward the door.

" Une moment, Chère." Rouge's heart must have been in her eyes, because when Remy glanced back at her, his face fell.

"Rougie…I'm très désole. I…" Rogue held her hand up to halt the flow of words from his mouth.

"I understand Remy, I'm the fool here. I though that maybe you loved me enough…to look past the skin…to really see me. I just thought maybe…. It's alright I'll go." Rogue grabbed her shoes and slipped out the window as a heartbroken and shockingly silent Remy LeBeau watched her go. The door opened slightly and in stepped a petite blonde woman. She was stunningly beautiful, but the malice and attitude the rolled off of her marred her serene features.

"Remy, Ya' know 'ow I feel 'bout other girls. Ya' belong ta me. Ya 'ave no choice. Next Time, ya decided ta go out on me, I'll 'ave Julien castrate ya. Now, I 'ave a date in five minuets. I'll come by afterward ta ensure yar 'ome. Bye, Remy."

"Rot in 'ell, Bella!" Belladonna Bordeaux-LeBeau walked from the room with a satisfied smirk on her face. Remy moved toward the bed and laid is face in Rogue's pillow. Their smells mingled gracefully on the sheets and pillow bringing a tear to his eyes with their beauty.

"I love you, Rouge, more than you can ever know." A tear slid down his face as he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

where do I go from here? Je n'sais pas! 


	2. Chapter 2

The second Chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

'_Chère, where ya' going…?_' Remy's psyche asked softly as she padded down the street.

"Away Remy, far away. I need to clear my head..." Rouge laughed softly to herself, "or cut out my heart…" She entered the hotel. When she reached her room, she was weary to her soul and her heart was barely beating.

'_Rouge, Mon Coeur, Remy…I need to tell you something_.' Rouge nodded mentally and the story began.

"I_'m going ta' talk very carefully, so that you understand every word I say. We clear Chère?_' Rouge said nothing and the psyche continued.

' _I love you with all of my heart, but there are things in this life that you don't understand. Things about me…that I was afraid to tell you. Things that you need to kow about me and what's happening_.'

**  
_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in new York city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_**

'_When I was adopted by the LeBeau family, a deal was made. It was supposed to end a hundred years of war; the deal was that I would marry the daughter for the Assassin guild, Belladonna Bordeaux. At first I didn't understand what it meant. When I got a little older I didn't mind marrying Bella, she was beautiful and smart, a little cold, but her looks more than made up for it. By the time I was eighteen and the wedding was hanging over my head…I knew I could never marry her. She hated my entire family and me. She was a cold woman; I'd have cuddled up to an iceberg in the middle of the artic before marrying her, so I ran. I ran to Magneto and I ran to you…_'

_**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**_

'_You opened my eyes. Made me realize that it was okay to love, that it was you I wanted to spend my life with. I left Magneto's team with the treat of death looming over me, but your pretty eyes and sassy attitude had me so enthralled I didn't notice. It was going to spend the rest of my life right beside you, I was, I am, ready to settle down in your arms, but I got a message from my father. He said that the assassins had killed my cousin Etienne and that they were coming for my family. I couldn't let that happen. So I left, with all intention of returning to you. When I got home, I realized that there was no chance of that happening._

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**_

' _I married Bella three weeks after I got home, the whole time her brother Julien was holding a gun to my back. Right after the wedding Bella left. I figured that if she could leave I could leave…but I was wrong. Bella and her brother had captured my sister-in-law, Mercy, and my Brother Henri. Bella told me that if I double crossed her, if I looked at another woman, if I even left the house without her permission she'd kill them. _

_**Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**_

'_Storm contacted me about a year into my 'marriage' and told me how you were doing. It broke my heart to know that you were hurting. I knew how you felt because I was feeling the same things. I sent Wolverine the money with a note attached to it. I didn't want to sent it to Storm because I knew she wouldn't understand. Wolverine, he may not like me, but he is much smarter and more understanding than he let's on. I knew that I could never tell you how much I loved you or how much I wanted to be there, so I did my best to see that you were taken care of._

_**Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**_

"_There is not a person in the history or future of the universe. Nor is there a person living now, who has loved as deeply as I have. Who loves as deeply as I do, or will love you as deeply as I will. _

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**_

'_Before I meet you I was fine with living my life, alone and without love. You changed that. You are a bright stroke of color in a dull grey world. I know that you might not be able to forgive me, but I will spent every waking hour of my life loving you. I will draw you in with each breath because you're my everything.'_

_**Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you**_

"Your just his Psyche, how do you know all this? How can you still be in my head…it's been two years since I absorbed you." Rouge asked as tears pooled in her eyes.

' _Rouge, Never doubt the power of love_.' The psyche whispered gently in her mind.

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**_

'_Don't give on me…Fight for me. Save me, Chère. I am lost with out you.' _The voice began to fade and Rouge was left by herself again. She knew what she had to do. With a heavy head and a light heart she changed into black jeans and a black long sleeve top. She left the hotel on silent feet and made her way back to the house where Remy lived.

* * *

The song is "Hey there Delilah" by the Plain White T's. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick chater to get us all up to speed. I have a direction now! yeah!

* * *

It seemed that she blended seamlessly into the shadows of the night. Perhaps, people here were just used to having strange figures lurking in the shadows. She reached Remy's house without a single pair of eyes finding her. Moving carefully, she scaled the house to the window of Remy's room. It was easy enough to get in after that. She mentally berated Remy for sleeping through her entry and approach, but the dark circles under his eyes made it obvious why. Rouge sighed and ran her gloved hand over his face. He woke slightly and looked at her through have lidded eyes.

"Chère?" His voice was ruff and thick with sleep.

"It's me, Sugar. I'm going to make sure you get some sleep." Leaning down she placed her lips against his. She forced her powers to the surface of her mind and felt the pull of his life and powers entering her body. Remy sighed and collapsed into unconsciousness.

A voice sparked in her head.

' Thank you, Chère. Remy is very tired.' The voice in her head was strong, stronger than the memory of the two-year-old Remy psyche. Rouge was surprised when another thick Cajun voice intruded in her mind.

'Allo Remy.' The voice distinctly him, but one was the old memory of him and one was fresh.

'Who are ya?' The new Remy asked.

'I'm 'de part of ya' 'dat is always wit' Rouge. The part de toi 'dat is a part of 'er.' The old Remy answered.

' Makes sense.' Remy answered jovially.

"Y'all are confusing me. Can you just be one for a while?" Rouge rubbed her temple. A part of Remy was constantly with her…what did that mean.

'Anyt'ing for ya' Chère.' Rouge shook her head and moved into the living room. She knew that Belladonna was coming home soon, and she wanted to be ready. She didn't turned on any lights as she sat down on the coach. She grabbed a deck of cards from the side table and started playing a game of cards. It was hard with Remy in her head, making suggestive comments, but she was comfortable. It was an hour before she head the key slide into the lock on the door. Rouge leaned back and pulled out a cigarette from the pack that was resting next to the cards. When Belladonna walked in she was shocked to find a woman sitting on her coach with her "husband's" glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, her accent slipping away under the ice of her voice. Rouge stood and walked toward her. When she was close, enough to smell the expensive perfume and cheap booze that wafted off of her, she lit the cigarette with her finger tip and exhaled into Bella's face.

" Ya' stole Sometin' from meh' Chère. I wan' it back." Rouge could feel Remy's psyche swirling around in her head, making her a display some of his traits but it was Rouge, whose anger drove her to hurt Belladonna. Rouge began to circle Bella. With each deep drag on the smoldering Cigarette Rouge felt her plan develop in her mind. She moved her gloved hand gently down Bella's jaw, until she grasped her chin gently in her hand. Bella was struggling to breath past the pain of Rouge's power. Rouge could feel Bella's knowledge and malicious intent pour into her body, still she held on, trusting Remy to lock Bella's psyche away. When Bella was barely conscious and turning a sickly pale color, Rouge leanedin toward her face.

'T'ink of 'dis next time ya' steal from meh." Rouge placed a gentle kiss on Bella's cheek. Bella fell to the floor, barely alive. Rouge's anger had made her more powerful and had made her more dangerous.

"Don't mess with the Rouge, Bitch." Rouge said softly as she dropped the cigarette by Bella's unconscious body. She stooped and threw the girl over her shoulder, as she moved away she smashed the cigarette with the toes of her heavy black combat boots and exited the house the way Bella had come in. Bold as she pleased, she marched down the street with Bella over her shoulder. Toward the wrong side of town and toward the next step of her plan. 

"You'll be free, Remy. I promise." Rouge breathed as she stood in front of a small brick apartment building. A voice from the call box echoed against the rapidly darkening sky.

"Good to hear from you again, Rouge. The entrance is around the back. We'd be happy to take care of your little...problem." Rouge moved toward the back as Remy commented in her head.

'Now, Mon Coeur, don' be to mean.'

Rouge laughed loudly and the steel door she'd been approaching opened to reveal...

* * *

Next chapter soon! No oober chapters! 


End file.
